dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Mass vandalism The vandalism's gotten fairly out of hand today; I'm thinking important pages and portals, such as the main page, should be locked. We might also want to consider restricting edits to registered users, though it's a measure I try to avoid if possible. -- Heaven's Agent 23:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I do not know how to restrict user access at the level you are speaking of but I'll lock the main page, easily. Have I made you an admin yet, you seem to be fairly on the ball. Netherith 00:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You've not yet offered an admin position. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, and I certainly would do my best to improve the project while active here, but I don't know how long that will be. ::I picked up DCUO because I had some free time on my hands and was between games; the next title launch I'm looking forward to is Star Wars: The Old Republic, and in fact I'm an active admin on the Wikia project for that title. However, that game is likely a year or more away, which would give me a lot of time to work on this project. I'll leave the decision up to you; I'd be happy to lend a hand as an admin. I'd like to think that I'll be playing the game for a significant period of time, but I simply don't know how long I'll be subscribing to DCUO. That said, right now I intend to play at least through early June. Let me know what you decide. -- Heaven's Agent 02:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I have the ability to edit the main page. I am assuming that is intentional for now, but I wanted to give a heads up just in case. Just a guy 19:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You now have the power. Netherith 04:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New Monobook skin style If you haven't noticed I've been working on a new Monobook skin, which I finally completed and pushed live yesterday. I would appreciate any feedback you might have. I tried to come up with a look that would be light, but utilize the colors already present within the project. I'm hoping the lighter color palette, along with the horizontal-striped background, will make the text space appear wider than it actually is. And if you like the look, we can adapt it for use with the Wikia skin as well. -- Heaven's Agent 05:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Just checking in if you'd had an opportunity to take a look at the skin. -- Heaven's Agent 20:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Recent Images Hey Netherith, Did the images you posted recently come from the collector's edition art book? If so, is there an image featuring Brainiac's true form, cause it looks alot better than it did from the first render they released of him. :I'm afraid not. The book was not released for Australians so I missed out on acquiring it. All images I posted are from various reputable net sites I stumble across in my searches. I have yet to find images of Brainiac's current sprite. Netherith 05:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Group Names I've got to ask, where are you finding all the faction names you've been adding? I've been searching for something like this for some time, with no luck. -- Heaven's Agent 17:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Some are place holders (Joker's Streetgang, Bane's Streetgang, Grodd's Gorilla Army) some are mentioned in the game (Sentinels of Magic, Green Lantern Corps, JLA, Titans, Secret Society of Super-Villains, Cat Avatars), some are the names of the groups as they appear in the comics (Cult of Trigon, Seven Deadly Sins, Bat Family, Superman Family, JSA), while others are just obvious categorising (Demons of Hell, Forces of the Undead). Netherith 23:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I was worried that might be the case. We really need to avoid creating classifications of our own. Not only is it not our right to do so, but it is a disservice to those who will use this project as a resource. Our role is to document the game as the developers have presented it to us. If they don't specifically spell out a faction or group within the game, we should not include it here. If they don't specifically list a character or mob as belonging to a defined faction or group, we should not do so ourselves. Once we begin doing that, we cease to be an informational database for the game. We become a fan-fiction resource. :: This is a project about DC Universe Online. We need to limit our content to information that is present specifically within the context of the game. -- Heaven's Agent 00:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you telling me that these groups are not presented as groups in the context of the game? Because they sure as hell are to me. And I'll be damned if these mob lists are going to be messing up the character pages. I'm already tolerating the item drop stuff that should really be in an instance-specific character page instead of the lore character pages. :::Are you telling me Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are not in the JLA in this game? That Brother Blood does not lead the Cult of Trigon? That Joker, Bane, Scarecrow do not have their own themed goons running amuck in Gotham? How about Grodd's army of gorillas? Or the demons in Metropolis? Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps? I fail to see the issue of addressing these groups as it is all displayed within the context of this game (And please don't state that again, I'm the one that originally defined the wikia to have that focus. The way you phrased that was rather insulting.). :::I have given neutral names to groups that have yet to be named in game and they will be changed if and when they are named in-game. I could have very easily gone by their names in the comics (Joker's gang in the comics has been called the "Joy Boys" or the "Jokerz"). I was intending to put a disclaimer at the top of such named groups to state that the name is a placeholder. Netherith 01:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: I've no issue with groupings that are defined within the game; Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman are cited within the game as members of the Justice League, as are several other iconic characters. The Cult of Trigon is another specified faction, as are the GLC and the Sinestro Corps. :::: My concern is with lumping mobs into a group name of our own definition, when one is not defined within the game itself. Yes, Joker, Bane, Scarecrow, and any number of other bosses have themed villains in the streets. But the majority of these do not belong to a grouping defined by the game. Do we really need to throw them into groupings of our own design? Does it serve a purpose within this project? There are other game-specific methods of identifying them available to us. :::: I don't understand your statement regarding mob lists on character pages. I agree that it definitely should not occur; mobs should be listed as part of map/instance articles, story arc articles, etc. They don't really serve any purpose as part of an individual character page. :::: Now, I'm sorry if you took offense to anything I've said, but I won't apologize for saying it in the first place; I choose my words carefully and meaningfully, and only you can decide how to receive them. That said, since you did broach the subject it's only fair I mention something in your reply that I found offensive: if you still had concerns regarding item drop lists, you should have told me sooner rather than throw it in my face in frustration. I thought we had come to a resolution on that issue, but if it bothered you this much we should have continued discussing it. Right now the two of us are the most active contributers working on the project. We both want this to grow into something bigger, but if we expect our community to grow we need to be willing to work differences such as these out between us. This project's strength is that multiple people can work on it together; one of our competitor wikis is restricted so that only the founder can post edits, and, so long as we welcome new editors and ideas, it will never catch up to us because of that. However, if the staff here cannot work through these things civilly, we'll do no better. -- Heaven's Agent 04:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Finally, if you would prefer I will retire from the project. Perhaps, if my style and focus are causing this much stress, maybe we're too different to work together? If you feel this is the case, you've been here longer than me; I will respect this and step down. Let me know what you decide. -- Heaven's Agent 04:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, we can't just have some factions illustrated, noted and chronicalized and some not. After all, in some future descriptions of story elements and what-not a reference might be made to Joker's group doing something, now a reader might want to know what exactly is Joker's group (how big it is, what they have done, their weapons, locations and vehicles) however, instead of having a simple faction page with all of this information, we would have the relevant info sparadically spread throughout the 1,000+ page wiki. See where I'm coming from. I am creating a temporary name page, based on canon DC universe lore, in order to order and display information on the faction. Honestly, I wouldn't have began making these if other editors hadn't began adding NPC lists in the Involvement sections of some of the Iconics (see history for Bane, Felix Faust, Penguin, Catwoman, Brother Blood, and Joker). My apologies, I'm currently a little stressed over university marks, so I'm a bit touchey. Although that's not an reason. *cough* I thought a resolution had yet to come by as we had yet to figure out what to do with characters that appear in more than one instance (which would clatter up the page). I take it the "competitor wiki" you are talking about is the DCUO Source wiki? I think a majority of our problems is that we are focusing on two seperate ends. You focus on the game and I focus on the story. In a normal wiki this wouldn't be a problem usually due to the sheer number of other editors that cushion the gap, however as it is just the two of us we tend to butt heads on policy. Perhaps some advertising is called for to obtain editors? Netherith 04:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : The rival project I was talking about was Exobyter.net. I tried to persuade the project's creator to open editing to the general public when the site was first announced; good competition only makes everyone stronger in the long run. Despite the fact that Zashir didn't take my advice, I still respect the work being done over there. On the other hand, the DCUO Source project lost any respect I may have had for it when they stole this wiki's front page design. I don't even consider them competition any more. : I do understand your point about wanting to have all relevant articles associated together should a group be formally defined in the future. On other gaming projects I've worked on, such listing have served an in-game purpose. Warhammer: Age of Reckoning, for example, utilizes a feat system that rewards players for defeating specific quantities of mobs belonging to given creature types. Still, I really don't like creating our own group designations, even if they are only placeholders. I've always felt it's important that a project such as ours go above and beyond in showing respect for a title's developers, and demonstrating patience in matters such as this does just that. : Perhaps we can include these articles in a parent category based on their iconic leader as a temporary measure? I don't know if you remember, but one of my first attempts at defining a solid category structure involved dropping mobs that were working under Felix Faust into 'Category:Felix Faust. I abandoned that idea rather quickly, but we could re-institute it as our placeholder. Then, when a group is formally named in the future, we can find all the relevant mobs in a single location, probably a sub-category, and create a new article for the group itself. : As for characters that appear in multiple instances, we might consider hosting multiple articles for the character. So, as an example, there would be the base Gorilla Grodd article, coving relevant background information and the roles the character plays in the game. It would link to sub-articles for each of the character's appearances: Gorilla Grodd/Survival of the Fittest I, Gorilla Grodd/Gorilla Grodd's Laboratory Duo, etc. Each of these sub articles would address the character as he appears in that instance, including any items the character may drop. And of course, as sub-articles they would link directly to the primary article. : I would love to find additional editors, but unfortunately that's easier said than done. As a general rule, those willing to contribute to a wiki project are an extremely small percentage of a game's player community. Considering how small the player base is currently, there just aren't that many of us. Still, if we want to really make an effort to recruit new blood, we should take care of a few housekeeping matters first. I need to finish my design for documenting story arcs, as well as finalize the templates I've been working on. We should probably establish site policies, and work out a Manual of Style; the Layout Builder should prove useful in this, once we decide how we want specific article types to look like. We should also consider drafting a more professional automated welcome, maybe some unique graphics, and freshen up the front page; let DCUO Source have the design, because we can come up with better. -- Heaven's Agent 06:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly for the sub-articles. We can also include Powers and Strategy sections in those. ::I actually ressurected your categorizing work as a backdoor grouping, you can find it in effect with the Bat Family. Once I move the mob lists to the Enforcement character list I'll delete the placeholder factions. ::I had attempted to turn the collumns on the front page into dropdown menus but so far I have been unable to get the code that enables drop down menus to work. Do you have any suggestions for a new layout? I have been considering a news section, however, I am not that in touch with up-to-date events so it wouldn't be very effective. I've been busy sprousing up various pages in order to start a Featured Article thing, Perhaps some Featured Art as well. ::That guy's site does indeed seem to be most useful source for item info. Netherith 07:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Image Help Hey Netherith, You may have noticed i posted a few images up, Brainiac and the Avatar of Meta(got them from videos). Could you help me to update the brainiac page with the ingame image i have or would you rather wait for a better one? :I would wait to see if that Brainiac is actually Brainiac or one of his robots. The Avatar of Meta would go in its own page. Netherith 19:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Well they made it seem that it is one of his main bodies so it might be considered him. We'll have to wait for the fortress of solitude to see if a similar model shows up. Pages hey man, as you can see i finally got the game and have been posting what ever i can for the site. I think i might have messed up the lady shiva page, i don't know how to fix it could you? Lady Shiva I found her in the hall of doom across from deathstroke. I believe she plays a part in the Ra's Al Ghul storyline, not sure yet, she mostly tell me to don't dishonor her with my uneeded death by bothering her. :So she's a vendor, are you level 30? And good find by the way. Netherith 12:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I started last week and i'm only 26, hopefully by the end of the month i'll hit 30. I was just exploring the hall when i saw her, not sure what her perpose is though since i know she is/was part of the league of assassins that she would be a part of Al Ghul's story. :::Well good work so far. Keep us updated. Netherith 12:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Thanks, when i am at level 30, i'll return to the beastimorph warzone to get some good images of them. I big problems is that i have an old computer, so i lag a little, preventing me from being helpful in alerts and up. I'm getting a new one in August to i hope i'll be able to participate in the fortress raid. Hopefully the will release the new mentors they mentioned soon.Lichlord08 12:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hey man, i just found and added an image of the question i found in a hero's play of the intergang questline but, why does it look like a female? did they mess up on his model? ::::Nope, the new Question is Renee Montoya, a detective from the Gotham PD. The original Question died from cancer shortly after the Infinite Crisis. Netherith 05:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::hay, ok. Hope you like the update i did for the beastiamorphs, after i hit 30, two more levels, and do circe's last mission, i'll look for and try to get a screen of the minotaur in metropolis :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::Hey man, just got to level 30 and finished circe's last mission. An update for lady shiva, she becomes avaible at 30 and she gives the alert for the Ra's Al Ghul quest.Lichlord08 23:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Updates Well i hope the images i've added are helpful. I will be unable to play tomorrow or Wednesday so i won't be able to add anything on those days. If you could please, make a page about the joker's clowns, cause i'll try to find images of them when i get back. What server are you on?Lichlord08 01:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I've been unable to play for some time due to computer problems, however I'll see about making the article. Has Joker ever given a name to his gang in the game? Netherith 05:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Oddly enough no. Most people refure to them as clowns(at least the GCPD). I understand what you mean about computer problems, mine is so old i can join an alert without it crashing, i haven't even done area 51 yet. I should be able to get a new computer in August so i'll be able to work then towards tier armor. FYI, I posted an image of the society's symbol on their page if you want to move it to another part of the page.Lichlord08 10:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Other Updates Alos, if you don't mind, i added some images for the Shadowlands if you want to make a page for it, the shadow keeper, and the guardian of limbo if you want to make pages for them, the same with the entire Beastiamorph army if you want to put them in individual pages. When i get back on the game i'll go to amusment miles to get the joker clowns.Lichlord08 20:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Joker Gang thank you for posting the page, i've added all the clowns i've been able to find, since the others attack you on sight. the seven deadly sins, cyborg, nightwing, and the wings of the hall of doom have been updated. I also found an image of the avatar of tech if you want to make a page on it. there is also an image of Bruno Mannhiem as well. Thanks again and i'll continue to keep adding images, i might make a hero soon to get some of their images.Lichlord08 10:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lexcorp/ tower yah those changes look better. :I aim to please. Netherith 13:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : :I've got an image of the avatar of tech up if you want to make a page for it.Lichlord08 13:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I don't have enough info to make a page for the Avatar of Tech or Avatar of Meta. Downside of being unable to access the game I suppose. Netherith 13:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::understandable, i'm nowhere near doning the raid myself or i'd give you the info. i do however, have an image of Bruno Mannheim, leader of intergang, that you can make a page for. He is the final boss of the bible of crime story arc and gains mystical powers after sacrifising Batwoman in a ritual. :::Right, Intergang and the Shadowlands coming up. Shadow Lands Thanks for adding the page:). i have also uploaded an image of Nora Freeze to site.Lichlord08 11:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Big Updates Hey man, just uploaded major images from the heroes side. Could you fix the STAR Labs page and add the images i found to it? Plus update on Lady Shiva, she is in both the hall and the watchtower giving the Ra's Al Ghul mission.Lichlord08 22:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Falcones Added images if you want to make a page for the Falcones.Lichlord08 20:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Iconic Suits Hey man, could you do a page for the Trigon Iconic Suit? I'm Gunning for that with me character now, almost got the first piece. I'll fill in the information for the page. Mostly the same setup as the other iconic suits. changes Hey man, i see you like the image i uploaded od Luthor better than the original one:). My character just got the first peice of the trigon iconic suit, when i get the rest i'll help make the page for it. basicly each peice is based on a different sin. :What can I say, I know quality when I see it. :I have the data for the suit, I don't have images, aside from the suit display pic, however. Also, the layout for each iconic suit will be the template for the individual style pages as well. Netherith 02:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) comm images Just letting you know that i added comm images for the joker,circe, and talia al ghul. Aegis of Azarath Hey man, thanks for posting the page:). i should be getting the third piece of it on sunday/monday. after i have the full set, i'll take images to post on the page, i'll even do the mission so i'm standing next to trigon himself to get the point across to people.Lichlord08 23:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, i've got half the set as of today. i should have the rest in about 2 weeks. I'll upload photos of it then. the collors will be black and red.Lichlord08 00:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I'm working on the char templates right now and than should move on to finishing up the gallery pages and the vendor lists that I know of. Netherith 06:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : :